


a beautiful stranger & a cup of tea

by higher_space



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Impressions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, hiii i'm super cheesy, yuuri you're doing amazing sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/higher_space/pseuds/higher_space
Summary: Just because he can, and because Katsuki Yuuri is known to, on occasion, be notoriously extra, he grabs his sharpie, tilts his head, and looks right at the beautiful stranger with his best subtle hey-you’re-kind-of-cute look, which Phichit had not hesitated to teach Katsuki to do with sage-like patience, and asks “chai tea for…?” He bites his lip for added effect.The beautiful stranger almost blushes, but laughs it off. “Viktor.”or, it's been a year and I miss these two, so let's write a tooth-rottingly sweet coffee shop au just for the heck of it.





	a beautiful stranger & a cup of tea

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this is one of my pieces for nanowrimo this month! hope you enjoy!

It was raining quite hard.

A steady stream of water worked its way down the glass. Katsuki Yuuri sat, perched on a small stool behind the counter of a small campus’ coffee shop. There wasn’t a soul in sight, and since winter break started, it had consistently been that way. He found himself tracing the droplets’ paths as they glided downwards. The smell of the fourth batch of chocolate chip cookies he’d managed to bake in the past three hours wafted out around him.

 

The cafe was spotless, everything was stocked, and he couldn’t find anything else to occupy his time.

 

He allowed his mind to wander, since his body couldn’t. He would’ve liked to go back home and spend the holidays with his family, but studying abroad came with a price. Generally, it was nice. He was super fluent in English now, even if he frankly still can’t understand some of the memes his friends send him, and he had met his share of new people. The rain was one thing that irked him. It should’ve been snow. He found himself leaning his head on his hand, and as his glasses slid down his face, he was starting to nod off.

 

The gentle, far off pattering of rain was honey to his ears, and everything was so serene. That was, however, until it was not. A blur of red and white streaked down the street outside, forcing Katsuki’s sleepy eyes to do a double take.

 

There was a ring of bells, a blast of cool, damp air, and a soaking wet physics textbook. For a brief moment, the aroma of coffee was replaced with the soft petrichor of rain, and time seemed to freeze. The door had just closed, and the man who had just entered was drenched from head to toe. One hand was adjusting a handful of soaked gray hair, and the other was holding a textbook above his head, as if in an attempt to block the pounding rain. He was tall in stature, and seemed to be weighed down by a woolen red and white jacket.

 

Time resumed as a playful expression and matching smile took over his face. Katsuki took one look at the newcomer’s eyes and suddenly he was sixteen-years-old again. He was a kid whose eyes lit up with the brightness of the cosmos, who held his heart on his sleeve, and who had never felt fear. However, that was a version of him that had made too many mistakes; a version of him that had only brought harsher times on his future-self. Paraphrasing, 16-year-old Yuuri Katsuki was a dick who was too rude for his own good. They were Dark Times.

 

But that’s all in the past. Now, Katsuki is a university student, dang it, he’s an adult! A grown up! He should not be blush just because a pretty guy walked into his coffee shop! He should not be blushing this hard just because said pretty guy has _really_ long hair and he just tucked some behind his ear and _ohmygod_ _he’s looking at me._ Pause. _Ohmygod he’s talking to me!! HE’S TALKING TO ME?!!_

 

“-vely weather we’re having, huh?” his voice is light, almost like you can hear the smile in the subtle accented lilt of his voice. It’s playful, and for a second Katsuki may or may not have forgotten what words were. Not that he’d ever admit it. Instead of the finely crafted, witty response he’d been hoping to shoot off, he managed to elegantly enunciate “haha, yeah.” Katsuki has not experienced a voice crack since The Dark Times, but he was toeing the line right there. If he ever escapes this before his heart beats out of his chest, he’s going to relive that _haha, yeah_ every time he closes his eyes for the next ten years.

 

The beautiful stranger adjusts his sopping textbook from a one-handed hold to secured to his chest with both arms, like some fourteen-year-old schoolgirl on her way to class. Katsuki’s brain then helpfully alerts him that _youarestaringyousarestaringyouarestaring_. He breaks himself from the trance with a very elegant self face slap.

 

“Hi, I’m Yuuri! What can I get for you today?” _Did I just use my customer retail voice on the beautiful stranger? Goodness hecking GRACIOUS!_

 

Instead of being taken aback like middle-aged moms who take are told _no, you can’t use your month old coupons_ in the exact tone Katsuki’d just used, the beautiful stranger smiles, which morphs into a soft laugh. _Oh my God his mouth makes a heart shape when he smiles._

 

The only noise between the pair is a muted dripping as the stranger puts his finger to his chin and looks up at the specials board. He looks to be in deep thought, and as the seconds tick by, Katsuki clears his throat, goes for it, and… “how about a chai tea? Some warmth to compensate for… the wet.” He’s hitting his forehead with his palm _really_ _hard_ in his head right now.

 

A raised eyebrow, “I _could_ use some compensation for the wet,” a playful smirk, “sounds good.” Katsuki finds himself rolling his eyes, but lets his hours of working pay off as he prepares the drink with practiced ease. Just because he can, and because Katsuki Yuuri is known to, on occasion, be notoriously extra, he grabs his sharpie, tilts his head, and looks right at the beautiful stranger with his best subtle _hey-you’re-kind-of-cute_ look, which Phichit had not hesitated to teach Katsuki to do with sage-like patience, and asks “chai tea for…?” He bites his lip for added effect.

 

The beautiful stranger almost _blushes_ , but laughs it off. “Viktor.” Katsuki signs off the cup, and that extraness having not worn off yet, writes a little something right under it. He hands it over with a smile, his fingers brushing the beautifu- Viktor, Viktor’s fingertips as well. Their hands stay touching for a moment, eyes locked, before a timer jolts through the moment and Katsuki feels his confidence evaporate. Pulling his hands back like he’d been bitten by a weird cat (long story), he manages to squeak out an exclaimed “Cookies!” before he turns tail to the oven, barely catching sight of Viktor’s amused smile.

 

Moments later, he’s wiping sweat from his brow half with an oven mitt, half with his forearm, sleeves rolled up and apron floured. A glance over his shoulder assures him the beautiful not-quite stranger is sitting at one of the two seat tables near the rain-streaked windows. He bites his lip once more, for good measure, obviously not because he’s developing a habit or anything. The cookie tray in front of him smells like home. Breathe in, breathe out.

 

“Hey, uh, Viktor,” he calls, generous plate of precariously placed cookies secured by both hands as he turns the corner around the _order here_ sign and out into the sitting area. “So, uh, I made 4 batches of cookies and really don’t think I’ll be getting much traffic here. Do you like chocolate chip?” Viktor looks up from his weathered textbook, silvery hair adjusting, and as soon as he registers the frankly ginormous pile it’s almost comical how wide his eyes open - and _oh my diddly gosh darn his lips are a heart._ It takes every ounce of willpower to stutter out “on the house, of course,” instead of dropping the platter and accepting the death by cuteness God had obviously bestowed upon him.

 

Viktor glances frantically between Katsuki, and the golden treasure in his hands. “Yes please!!”

 

Katsuki has dug his grave, and now he’s going to lie in it. He sits down across from Viktor and finds himself smiling as Viktor’s childlike glee makes itself known. Viktor takes one bite of a cookie and with almost practiced dramatics, throws himself over the back of his chair with an over-emphasized sigh. Directly facing the ceiling, Viktor declares, “I’ve died and gone to heaven.” Frankly, Katsuki feels the same way. The former returns to his previous position, finishing the rest of the cookie in one bite. Their eyes lock, and Katsuki gestures to the pile, “take as many as you want,” and that’s all it takes for him to dive right in.

 

Several several cookies later, Viktor’s slowed down, and there’s a comfortable silence. Katsuki’s brewed them both a quick cup of tea, and the pitter patter of rain forms a content atmosphere.

 

“Are you a student at the university?” Viktor asks, half-quirking an eyebrow, before returning to nibbling on a chocolate-infused cookie.

 

Yuuri stretches out the arm he’d previously been using to prop himself up with.

 

“Yeah. Culinary major. Second year.”

“Ohhhh. My God. That explains the cookies.” Viktor touches his chin thoughtfully. His hair has dried and Katsuki’s now realizing that it might actually be a bit fluffy. At the very least, a stray strand has found it’s way to the middle of Viktor’s face, and Katsuki really, really never learned how to think, apparently, because he reaches over and pushes it back into place. Immediately following, his brain catches up to his actions and he immediately short circuits and throws his face in his hands with no regard for his glasses.

 

The coward his is, Katsuki peeks out between his fingers just in time to see Viktor’s borderline shock morph into a blush. “S-sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. And is this your number on my cup?” Viktor holds the cup he’d ordered earlier with one hand, and points to the hastily scribed set of numbers under his name in permanent marker with his other hand. Katsuki is positively rolling in his grave. Hell is empty and all the devils are here.

 

“Ye-s.” His voice is a coarse, muffled rasp and he can feel his ears burning. Suddenly, he hears laughter, and finds himself looking back up at Viktor.

 

“Presumptuous of you isn’t it, Yuuri?”  Katsuki cannot possibly blush any harder. Viktor raises his eyebrows and smiles, speaking with a purposefully casual tone. “Looks like I’ll just have to call you later this week. Study breaks seem to last forever, don’t they?”

 

Katsuki’s soul has gone. Left his body. “But now is as good as ever. Still lots of cookies left. I can’t leave in this downpour, anyways.”

 

“That… sounds. Wonderful. Oh my God, not the weather, the-” Katsuki cuts himself off and together, they smile at each other, like a pair of middle schoolers sharing an inside joke before positively _giggling._

 

And it rained just a little bit harder.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you physically cannot convince me that viktor and chris didn't have some text conversation in which chris less-than-subtly hints that viktor should check out That Coffee Shop
> 
> anyways, excuse my excessive use of yuuri's family name, i just thought it flowed better haha. thanks for reading!
> 
> any questions or fic requests?  
> [instagram](instagram.com/wormliness) | [tumblr](wormliness.tumblr.com)


End file.
